Albus P and Rose W - The Stone of Ressurection
by LeticiaMLisboa
Summary: Albus Severus Potter have eleven years old and he hates everything linked to your famous family. He wants to be normal. But everyone knows that we never get what we want. That is the rule. When a night on the Forbidden Forest, him will never imagine a new war, a new Dark Lord and two news Heros, him and his cousin, Rose Weasley.


p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter One: The Man Over The Trees/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hello, my name is Albus Severus Potter. Yes, my father is em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Harry Potter /em(the-boy-who-lived and the famous Auror of the Auror's Department) and my mom is Ginny Potter - Weasley (the famous ex-chaser of the quidditch team Holyhead Harpies). My favourite two uncles are Ronald Weasley (famous Auror and best friend of my dad) and Hermione Weasley - Granger (Head of the Department of Magical Laws). /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"If I liked all of this? If you answer no, congratulations, you earned a chocolate frog! I hate to have my life always been posted on Daily Prophet, unlike my brother, James Sirius, he loves the thousands girls following him. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""ALBUS!" /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I jumped scared, my cousin had just screaming in my ear. That's Rose, the oldest daughter of Ron and Hermione, the best person I ever met. She have blue eyes and a big red hair, she hates it, but, for me, is the most beautiful in our family. Just saying: almost all of my family have red hair. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" I asked blinking my eyes, trying not to go to the World of the Moon or swimming on mayonnaise. She was with that glare in the eyes, really, that girl scares me."Rose, have something in my face?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No, just your stupid brain." Answered my cousin just jumping on my neck. "I was talking with you and your head was in another world."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry" I said taking my galleons from the pocket of my jeans. "What we were talking?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She just ignored me and take her sickles and knutes. I bet my ferret that she lost all of her galleons buying books and stuf on the witch library on Diagon Alley. She always read something wherever she is. That's Rose Weasley, shy, sincere and courageous. In addition to the intelligence and sarcasm out of the ordinary. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I read the title of the lucky book who have the pleasure to be in Rose's hand. em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;""Pride and Prejudice". /emI move my eyes to the outside of the window, the trees were beautiful, but something looked at me, gold eyes and blond hair. I held my breath and pulled Rose's arm. Her book fell on the floor./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Al, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I saw a man, over the trees." I said, interrupting anything she wanted to use to scold me. She just looked ate me, I knew that she doubted me./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But I know what I saw./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p 


End file.
